The Beast and the Servant
by AjaxWolverine420
Summary: Up and coming WWE Superstar Tony Rodrigo visits the therapist's office and talks about his ordeals prior to the visit. Rated M for strong language and M/M slash. Please leave feedback, would appreciate it.
1. Chapter 1

The Beast and the Servant

by AjaxWolverine420

1

Tony Rodrigo sat in the therapist's office, looking at the woman sitting across from him. she was in her late 30s to early 40s, Hispanic, with dusky skin, brown hair tired in a bun, with kind brown eyes.

"Mr. Rodrigo, we have been sitting here for five minutes and you have not spoken one word," said Dr. Sonya Lopez. "How am I supposed to help you if you won't speak to me?"

"Nobody can help me," Tony said despondently.

"I can try," Dr. Lopez said.

"How do I know you won't go back blabbing to someone?" Tony asked.

"Mr. Rodrigo, I am not at liberty to tell anybody," said Dr. Lopez. "It would break the confidentiality code. Whatever is said between us, stays between us."

"Okay," said Tony, closing his eyes and sighing, "I'm here...The reason why I'm here is because my sister sent me here."

"Why did your sister send you here?" Dr. Lopez asked.

"She was concerned about me," Tony said.

"And why was she concerned?" Dr. Lopez asked.

"I've been behaving strange for the past few months," Tony asked.

"What do you mean by behaving strange?"

"I've been isolating myself from everyone," Tony said. "And I've been suffering from lack of sleep, and I've been feeling really sad."

"Why have you been suffering from lack of sleep?" Dr. Lopez asked.

"Nightmares," Tony said, "and I can't function anymore, because I keep having panic attacks and flashbacks."

"What are the nightmares and flashbacks about?" Dr. Lopez asked.

Tony paused. He began to feel like there was a vice grip clutching his chest and it was hard to breathe. Dr. Lopez walked over to where Tony was sitting and took his hand into hers.

"It's ok, Anthony," she said. "I'm here to help you. You have to trust me. I can only get to the bottom of this if you tell me everything."

"Okay," Tony said. "I've been having the nightmares and flashbacks, because I was abused."

"As a child?" Dr. Lopez asked.

Tony shook his head, his mouth feeling dry.

"As an adult," he said.

"Was it physical abuse or sexual abuse?" Dr. Lopez asked.

"Both," said Tony, "but mostly sexual abuse."

"It happened on more than one occassion?" Dr. Lopez asked.

"Yes," Tony said, his eyes watering up. "A year ago, they held me captive and forced me to perform numerous sexual acts everyday and humiliate me. If I did something they didn't like, they would be me and starve me."

"It was more than one person?" Dr. Lopez asked.

"Yes," Tony replied. "A man and woman."

"Did you know your abusers?" Dr. Lopez asked.

"I worked with them," Tony said, the tears coming down his face. "I didn't get along with one of them."

"Other than that, why did they target you?" Dr. Lopez asked.

"Long story," Tony said.

"It's okay," Dr. Lopez said. "Tell me in the best way you can."

Tony took a deep breath and said. "This is what happened..."


	2. Chapter 2

2  
After a long week of incessant traveling and putting their bodies through hell, the professional wrestlers of World Wrestling Entertainment were unwinding in Buffalo Wild Wings. One of the members of the production staff, Angela Dragonetti was having a drink with legendary wrestler, the Undertaker.

"Angie, what's the matter?" 'Taker asked.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Angela asked.

"Well, you've been quiet all night," Taker said, "and you haven't touched your food or Long Island Iced Tea."

"I'm fine, Mark," Angela said, although her tone said other wise. "No need to worry about me."

'Taker saw right through the facade.

"Angela Alexis Dragonetti," Taker started. "I have known you for fifteen years. I know when something's bothering you. You can't hide anything from me."

"Fine, Mark you win," Angela said, sighing. "I got a call from my mom this afternoon."

"What happened?" Taker asked.

"My sister," Angela started, "She was walking home from work when three thugs pulled her into an alleyway and attacked and raped her."

"Shit," Taker said. "I'm sorry to hear that. I hope someone saw who they were."

"According to my mother, a witness said he saw three Latino males in their 20s, dragging my sister into the alleyway."

"Fucking scumbags," Taker said harshly, "takes a lot of fucking balls to attack a defenseless woman."

"Yeah," Angela said miserably. "Anyways, she's in critical condition."

"If there's someone you need to talk to, I'm here," Taker said.

"Thanks, Deadman," Angela said. "You're a great friend."

"It's nothing, kid," Taker said.

"Mark, I'm 38," Angela said. "Not a kid anymore,"

"You're the youngest of our crew," Taker said. "You'll always be "kid" in my eyes."

"If you say so," Angela said, laughing.

Angela finally started eating the hot wings, which were now cold. She took a sip of her Long Island Iced Tea, contemplating. She hoped the police found those three assholes before she and her men did.

The ice in her Long Island Iced Tea has long melted. She ordered another and was satisfied with it.

"Look who just walked in," Taker said.

Angela looked in the direction Taker was looking. She let out a noise of annoyance.

A man was strutting in the place. He was of Latino heritage and in his early 20s. He was good looking about 5'9 with light skin, a nice physique and hazel green eyes. He was wearing an Armani suit with a black fedora and alligator shoes.

Angela did not know his real name, but she knew him by his wrestling pseudonym, Speedy. Speedy was a rookie who had wrestled in indy circuits in Japan, Puerto Rico, and Ring of Honor, before going into WWE's training grounds FCW, and eventually WWE. He was gaining popularity at a fast rate with his wide array of wrestling moves, charisma, and unorthodox in ring style. He was very popular with the fans and as his name suggested, quicker than a New York minute.

While the fans loved him, the feeling was quite the opposite back stage. Speedy was arrogant, swollen headed and annoyed the veteran wrestlers by telling how to put on a good match. His macho bravado and blatant disrespect of other wrestlers made him impossible to like. He was more annoying than the Miz ever was.

"This clown," Angela muttered as Speedy sat next to her.

"Just ignore him, Angie," Taker muttered. "That little fuck ain't worth it."

"YO!" Speedy said loudly. "Bartender! Mother fucker I'm talking to you! Bring your ass over here!"

The bartender gave Speedy and dirty look and said, "I'm busy with customers, pal, you're going to have to wait."

"Don't fucking call me pal, I'm not your pal!" Speedy exclaimed. "Do you know who the fuck I am? I'm an international wrestling god, you better show me some respect before I buy this place and make you my bitch! Take my fucking order or I'll ruin you."

"Alright, alright calm down," said the bartender. "Be there in a minute."

"Thank you, was that so hard?" Speedy said as he sat down, oblivious to the numerous stares of hatred he was getting from the other Superstars.

"Something needs to be done about him." Angela said sotto voce to Taker. "He needs to be humbled."

"Don't worry," Taker said, taking a swig of Jack. "I'm gathering up Wrestler's Court soon. I'll tell the boys about him."

"Good," Angela said. "So sick of his ego. He makes the rest of the Superstars look bad."

Speedy finally got his beer and food. Angela watched in disgust as he mixed sauces with his wings. He was watching a Yankees game and was very noisy about it.

Then the unthinkable happened. Yankees second baseman Robinson Cano hit a grand slam, causing Speedy to jump out his seat with his beer mug in hand. He spilled his beer all over Angela's head. Superstars gasped as Angela slowly got to her feet and looked at Speedy menacingly.

"Hey, my bad," Speedy said, though it looked like he was about to laugh, which infuriated Angela even more.

"Listen," Angela said in a voice as soft as the first snow fall and just as cold, "you'd better leave right now before you leave this place in a body bag."

"Fuck you mean?" Speedy said. "You threatening me?"

"Not at all," Angela said. "I don't make threats. When I say I'm going to do something, I do it, so you best stay clear of me from now on."

"Bitch, please, I ain't scared of you!" Speedy said. "You better go head with that shit. I'm staying right the fuck here."

"You're not very smart are you?" Angela said.

"What?" said Speedy, getting in her face. You trying to call me dumb?"

"Not at all," Angela said. "I think you're doing a good job of making yourself look dumb."

"Bitch you don't know me, I'll smack the shit out of you real talk!" Speedy said. "Keep running your mouth, you'll find that out.

Angela got a glint in her eye and her face turned red. Speedy had only a second's warning. She decked him so hard, he fell and slid across the other side of the room.

Speedy got up and charged at Angela, but was quickly held back by Superstar Sin Cara. It took Taker and a few other wrestlers to hold back Angela, who was swearing in Italian, always a danger sign.

"You wait you fucking bitch!" Speedy shouted, his Bronx/Latino accent thickening in his anger. "I'mma fuck your dago ass up! You dumb wop cunt!"

Speedy was escorted out of the place. After Taker and the Big Show released her, Angela reached in her pocket for her cell phone. Taker grabbed her arm.

"Angie, stop," he said.

"Fuck that!" Angela shouted. "That beans and rice sucking fuck's going down."

"No, Angela," Taker said. "I know what you're about to do and you don't need to do it. Let me take care of him. It's time I pay back the debt I owe you."

Years ago, a wrestling reporter was telling slanderous lies about Taker, trying to ruin his reputation. Angela permanently silenced her and Taker was so thankful that he promised he would return the favor anytime.

"Alright, Mark," Angela said. "I'll let you handle this."

An evil smile crept upon Taker's face.

"I'm going to leave him scarred," Taker said. "See you later, Angie, I'm going to catch up with him."

***  
Speedy put ice on his jaw to reduce the swelling. He was livid. He was going to hurt Angela.

Many, if not, all of the Superstars hated him. Some of the WWE workers hated him. Especially Angela. They were all jealous of him in actuality. Jealous of his status, jealous of how quickly he shot up to the top without strings being pulled for him. Angela was extremely jealous because she was a failed wrestler. She was a never was who was bitter at the success that he achieved. He became everything that she wanted to be, but wasn't.

But he wasn't going to let that bitch get away with hitting him. She was going to pay dearly. He knew some girls back in the Bronx who would be down for a fight.

There was a knock at the door. Speedy answered. It was the Undertaker.

"Hey Taker," Speedy said, slightly surprised. "What brings you here?

"Hello, Speedy," Taker said. "I came up here to apologize for Angela's behavior. She was totally in the wrong."

"Finally," Speedy said. "Someone who sees it my way."

"Yes, Angela is a hot head," Taker said. "But she needs to learn her place. She needs to be more respectful of you. You're the future face of our company."

Speedy let a smirk creep across his face.

"I guess greatness recognizes greatness, huh Deadman?" he said. "She just mad because I'm everything she wants to be."

"That's right," said Taker. "I set her ass straight, though. She won't be bothering you anymore."

"Damn straight," Speedy said.

"I've been meaning to talk to you," Taker said, sitting down.

"Really?" Speedy said, "about what?"

"I've been watching you and your matches," Taker said. "I don't impress easy, but you have impressed me beyond anything. I like what I see. There will be nothing but great things for you in the near future. Damn everybody else."

"That's what I'm saying," Speedy said.

"Y'see, when I was coming up, guys were jelaous of me," Taker said. "Six foot eight, over 300 pounds, not only strong, but athletic and agile like a lightweight. I was the total package. And the veteran wrestlers didn't like it. So you gotta be able to gather an entourage. Keep yourself surrounded with people who like you and just keep doing what you're doing to make haters hate you more. Remember, jealous ones envy.

"Damn, Taker, you really understand me," Speedy said. "I tell you what, how would you like to have a drink with me?"

"You think you can hang with me?" Taker asked.

"We'll see shall we?" Speedy said, going to the mini bar and getting out liquor.

"I know you like Jack Daniels," Speedy said. "Start with that."

He poured Jack into a shot glass.

"Here goes," Speedy said. "To the good life."

"To the good life indeed," Taker muttered.

They sank shot glass after shot glass. Speedy then made Long Island Iced Teas and they had glasses of those.

Pretty soon, Speedy was hammered while Taker was managing pretty well.

"Damn, man, I'm fucked up," Speedy said, slurring his words.

"That you are, kid," Taker said laughing. Things were getting fuzzy. Speedy felt like he was losing control of his limbs. He felt too relaxed.

"Taker," he said. When he said it, he sounded far away. "What's happening?"

"Oh nothing," Taker said casually. "Just slipped a roofie in your drink."

"Huh?" Speedy said. "Why would you...?

He didn't finish his sentence. His eyelids became too heavy to keep open and he passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

3  
The next morning, Speedy woke up, face down on the bed, his head swimming. He had too much to drink. Trying to prove his worth to the Undertaker was worth destroying a part of his liver.

He went to move, but couldn't. That's when he realized that he had been hogtied to the bed. As he struggled to get free, he realized another thing; He was naked.

"Hey!" he said to nobody in particular, "somebody help! Please!"

"Ah," said a very deep voice issuing from the room. "Finally awake."

Speedy looked up. Standing over him was the Undertaker.

"Damn," Speedy said. "Glad to see you."

"Honored," said Taker flatly

"Some night we had huh, Taker?" Speedy said. "You must have bought some hot girls over here and they were into kinky shit. You can untie me now."

"Afraid I can't do that, Speedy," Taker said.

"You're joking right?" Speedy asked. "Good one, ha ha, you go me. Let me go, I feel uncomfortable naked in front of other dudes."

"First off," Taker started. "There weren't any hot women here. Second, I tied you up."

"You tied me up?" Speedy asked, "but why?"

An evil smirk came cross Taker's face.

"Did you actually think that I respect your dumb ass?" Taker said viciously. "Truth is, you're a fucking joke. You're like all of today's sports athletes. Little arrogant pricks acting like thugs. You're a disrespectful, narccissistic jackass who thinks he's more talented than he actually is. I've tolerated you longer than I should have. But last night, that was the straw that broke the camel's back. You disrespected the wrong person.

"You talking about that Italian bitch, Angela?" Speedy asked. "You saw that Taker, she got in my face, the whore!"

"A wise man would have left when Angela tells them," said Taker, his eyes full of hatred as he looked at Speedy. "Angela's got a lot of influence. And most unfortunate for you, she's my friend who I care deeply for. You fuck with her, you fuck with me. I owe her a favor and I'm cashing in on that favor for her. I'm going to teach you how to behave and respect your superiors."

"What're you going to do to me?" Speedy asked. The smugness was gone. Fear was etched on his face, which aggrandized as Taker smiled evily.

"I have a confession," he said, inching closer to Speedy. "I like little sexy young boys like you. Especially when they're disrespectful like you. Makes it much more easier."

"Shit," Speedy said, horrified. "Taker, please, I won't disrespect anybody anymore. I swear to God man, I won't say anything, let me go, please!"

"Yeah, beg me, you little bitch!" Taker said. "Just like the rest of them. Scared little boys in the end."

"Don't do this to me, Taker," Speedy pleaded, tears coming down his face. "Just untie me, I won't breathe a word."

"Too late, Speedy," Taker said. "The little Deadman has risen and he wants to wreck that cute little ass of yours."

Taker unbuckled his belt and unzippsed his jeans, pulling out his long massive member.

"Help!" Speedy yelled through sobs, "somebody fucking help me!"

Taker struck Speedy hard in his already injured jaw.

"I can see you're going to be a problem," Taker said. "I've got something for that."

"He took out a ball gag and put it in Speedy's mouth.

"Buckle up, cowboy," Taker said as he mounted Speedy. "We're going for a ride."

He drove his cock deep into Speedy's rectum. Speedy let out muffle cries of pain as Taker slammed his cock over and over into Speedy's ass.

"You like that, huh Speedy?" Taker said through gritted teeth as his drove his cock in all the way to the hilt. "You a big man now?"

A few minutes later, Taker came, spewing a thick load into Speedy's ass. He collapsed on top of Speedy while taking the ball gag out his mouth. He kissed Speedy on the lips. Tears of pain and humiliation were running down Speedy's face.

"That was sweet wasn't it, boy?" Taker taunted.

"Fuck you!" Speedy spat

Taker grabbed Speedy by the hair and pulled his head back.

"You don't want to piss me off now, do you?" he growled. "I'll fuck you in more ways than this!"

He got up and wiped his cock on the bedsheet. He then examined Speedy. His rectum was bleeding heavily.

"Here's the deal," he said. "Angela knows this old war surgeon who she keeps on the clock. Just incase we get hurt and don't want to people at the hospital or the pigs getting into our business, we call him."

Taker got out his cell phone and dialed Angela's number.

"Hey, Angela," Speedy heard Taker say. "I've taken care of him. Need you to come with Vern."

Taker stood over Speedy waiting for Angela to arrive. Angela arrived 15 minutes later with a tall and powerfully built old man, who had white hair and stubble. Angela took one look at Speedy and let out a low whistle.

"Jeez, Taker," she said. "You did a number on him. I've never seen so much blood from something like that."

"Yeah, well the little punk deserved it," Taker said.

"True," Angela said. "Vern, stitch this piece of shit up. I'll give you five thousand for this."

Vern got out his tootls and went to work. Speedy squealed in pain as Vern tended to his wounds. He heard Angela and Taker snickering in the background, evidently delighted about his pain and humiliation.

"Here you go Vern," Angela said, handing Vern a thick knot of money after he was done," Wait in the car for me."

As Vern left, Angela laid her eyes on Speedy and sneered.

"So," she said, "What did he do when he found out your true intentions?"

"Begged like a little bitch," Taker said harshly. "Fucking pathetic!"

"Figures," said Angela. "Just a big blowhard who's bark is worst than his bite."

"Yeah, they all are," Taker said. "You listen to me, boy, this shit that went down just now is between you and me. But like everything else, it comes at a price."

"Name your price, Deadman," Speedy said, desperately, "fifty grand?"

Taker snorted.

"Bitch, please," he said. I have a fortune. We're not talking money. I'm talking about you. We won't say anything. But the catch is, we own you now. You do what the fuck we tell you to do. When to eat, when to sleep, anything we ask or request of you, you're going to fucking do it."

"If not," Angela said, picking up Speedy's phone and going through his contacts. I'll tell all of your friends from New York, that you've been engaging in homosexual activities. Damage the supposed "street cred you have."

Speedy had a look of horror on his face.

"Yeah, that's right," Angela said. "You're going to wish you were dead."

I wish I was now. Speedy thought.

"What do we do with him now?" Angela asked.

"Untie him," Taker said.

Angela undid the knots in the clothes that Taker used to hog tie him.

"We're leaving now," Taker said to Speedy. "You're not to leave this room, until tomorrow. You get rid of those bloody bedsheets. I swear boy, you breathe one word, you'll fucking regret it, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Speedy said miserably.

"Good," Taker said, walking toward the door with Angela. "Enjoy the rest of your morning, sweet cheeks,"

Speedy could hear the both of them laughing as they walked up the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

"No," Speedy muttered. "It didn't happen. You just had a bad dream. Yeah that's all it was, just a bad dream.

Taker would never do anything like that."

But as he got up, the intense pain in his rectum contradicted him.

It had been a few guys since the rape happened. Speedy had been avoiding Angela and Taker like t hey were

debt collectors. But the twenty stitches in his ass would serve as a remind of how he was violated.

Speedy's first intentions were to pack his bags, quit the WWE and go home to get a new job. Two things

stopped him; This was a solid, bankable gimmick that he finally had, it was the only thing he excelled in. And

then there was Angela.

An intense poisonous hatred erupted in Speedy at the mere thought of her. Her beautifully arrogant face

appeared to dance in front of Speedy's eyes, sneering, mocking him, laughing at him. He wasn't going to give

that guido whore or Taker the satisfaction. They weren't going to break him.

He got dressed, checked out of the hotel and headed to the gym.

It was hard to work out due to the pain, especially when it required him to squat. He cried out in pain whenever it

felt like one of his stitches had popped.

He made it to the arena by two-thirty. He went into his dressing room and put his clothes up. He then went into

the cafeteria without looking at anyone. He piled his plate with food and looked for an empty seat.

He was really careful about sitting down. He made a grimace when he did. Few of the Superstars noticed this

and were snickering. They didn't bother to keep their voices down.

"Looks like he has an assache."

"I hope it's hemorrhoids. Then he'll finally know what it feels like to deal with a bloody pain in the arse."

They burst out in guffaws. Speedy, for once held his tongue and didn't rise. He just continued to eat his food.

But the snickering and talking about him became too much for him. Without finishing his food, he got up and

headed to his dressing room. Two obstacles blocked his way.

"You weren't thinking of going anywhere, were you?" Taker demanded.

"Sit the fuck down, Goya boy." Angela said.

Because he had no choice, he sat down.

"You've been avoiding us boy," Taker said lowly. "Where you have been hiding?"

"Nowhere," Speedy said quietly.

"Sounds like bullshit, Deadman," Angela said.

"Yeah, it does," Taker said. "Listen you little shit, there's something we forgot to mention to you that date; You've

been summoned to Court, bitch. Tonight before the show begins. You better show the fuck up or else. I'm the

Judge."

"That's right, Pépe," Angela said sneering. So you'd better show up if you know what's best for ya."

She looked down at his plate and its unfinished contents.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Chicken and potato salad," Speedy said, eyeing Angela warily.

"Nice," Angela said. "Great combo. I know a special sauce that will bring out the taste. I carry it with me. Here,

let me add it."

She spat into Speedy's food. Speedy's stomach lurched.

"You," she started, spitting twice more into the food, "are going to eat this."

Speedy had enough.

"Fuck ya'll both," he said and went to get up, but Taker grabbed him.

"Have you forgotten the deal, boy?" he hissed.

Reluctantly, but obediently, Speedy sat down.

"Bon appetit," Taker said, grinning nastily.

Speedy shoveled some of the food up with his fork and forced it down his throat. Angela and Taker looked on, a

mixture of disgust and cruel amusement on their faces.

"Finish it," Angela demanded.

Speedy ate the food to the last drop.

"You're gross, dude," Angela said. "We gotta go, we'll be seeing you around, dick face."

As soon as they got up and was out of sight, Speedy ran to the bathroom and threw up.

***  
Speedy stood while looking around. Taker had not showed up yet. But there were a bunch of guys there,

chattering, laughing. Speedy was looking down at the floor, as if a mystical treasure was hidden underneath it.

The door opened. Taker walked in, tall and intimidating as ever. The room, which had been full of chatter,

became silent. There was just this austere and menacing aura about Taker. He had that aura about him already,

but it seemed like he was putting it on extra. He reminded Speedy of Lord Voldemort.

Taker swept the room with his icy viridescent gaze. Speedy could have sworn he felt a draft.

"All rise," Angela said. Everyone stood up. Wrestler's Court is in session. The honorable Undertaker

presiding."

After Taker sat, Angela told them to be seated. Speedy stared at Taker, who was staring a hole into him.

"You, Speedy, stand accused of the following charge. Pure direspect of your fellow wrestlers. How do you

plead?"

"N-not guilty," Speedy stammered.

"Explain," Taker said.

"Well, the people I disrespected, disrespected me first." Speedy said.

"In what way?" Taker asked.

"Well, those people made me mad." Speedy said lamely

"Made you mad," Taker repeated with a sneer. "Nobody can make you mad, Speedy, they only make you mad

if you allow them to. Someone making you mad does not excuse your behavior. You don't get to have little

temper tantrums and disrespect people. You have no control over other's except yourself. John, at this moment

I'd like you to list of of the offenses of the defendant.

JBL pulled out a piece of paper and read it's contents.

"Let's see," he started, "cursing out officials, spitting on the road agents, numerous spats with the other

wrestlers, antagonizing the Divas, calling them bitches and last but not least, the Buffalo Wild Wings incident."

Speedy could tell that he wasn't going to be subjected to a fair trial. These people were going to hang him out

dry.

Several other wrestlers that Speedy had gotten into confrontations with testified about how obnoxious he was

and he he thought he was above them. Angela said he was nothing but a cancer to the locker room and the

WWE and as Angela suggested punishments for him, Speedy threw her a look of the deepest, deepest loathing.

They muttered to each other for a few moments. Speedy felt a great sense of foreboding as they turned back

to him.

"We," said R-Truth, standing up, "find Speedy guilty on all charges."

"You hear that, boy?" Taker said. "You're guilty as hell. Here's how it's going to go down. You're going to carry

our luggage and pay for our food. And a bunch of other things that you'll be subject to. Get the fuck out of my

sight.

Speedy got up and left, his heart beating a tattoo against his chest.

***  
For the next few days, Speedy was at Taker and the other Superstars' mercy. The guys would run up their tab at

bars and make Speedy pay for it. But that wasn't bothering Speedy. It seemed that the Superstars were taking

vindictive pleasure in hazing him, led by Taker and Angela.

Angela would have his legs tied together while she took a sock filled with tennis balls and beat him with it. They

vandalized his personal belongings by putting rotting meat into his dufflebag. They dunked his head into the toilet

on three seperate occassions and whenever he took a shower, someone would sneak into his locker room and

throw his clothes away, forcing him to drive back to the hotel in his sweaty wrestling attire.

But Angela's hazing was nothing compared to Takers. Taker and his friends would hang him by the ankles

over the hotel balconies, threatening to drop him. Speedy pissed his pants much to the amusement of Taker and

the guys. And Taker would force him to dress in drag outside of the arena and on the airplane for everyone to

see. The snickering and the picture taking was too much for him.

***  
Speedy ran out of the lounge, his face burning with humiliation. He went into his hotel room, slumped to the floor

and started sobbing.

Taker and Angela forced Speedy to wear a sleazy dress and sing Britney Spears' 'Slave 4 U' and give guys

lap dances. Speedy did not know the lyrics to the song, so Angela ripped off the dress in front of everyone in the

lounge and ripped off his underwear for good measure. Everyone laughed and jeered as Speedy has beer

thrown on him and was thrown out of the lounge, naked as the day he was born, drawing numerous stares and

snickers from people.

There was a knock at the door. Speedy didn't answer at first.

"Tony, I know you're in there," said a woman's voice. It was Ariane, known to WWE fans as Cameron.

Ariane was one of the few friends that Speedy had. They had come up together in FCW. Speedy never told her,

but he harbored feelings for her. She was his constant companion.

Speedy pulled himself together, put on some jeans and answered the door.

"Oh my God, have you been crying?" Ariane asked, taking in Speedy's bloodshot eyes.

Speedy couldn't lie to her. He nodded.

"Listen, Speedy," Ariane said. "You need to tell a higher up."

"Are you crazy?" Speedy said. "That'll make everything worse."

"Look at you!" Ariane said, "you've just been humilated in a roomful of people. They stripped you naked and

poured beer on you. I've been watching them and their nonsense. They're going too far. You've learned your

lesson, they need to leave you alone."

"I appreciate your concern, Ariane," Speedy said. "But there is a rule back home where I live. Don't snitch.

Same rule applies here. They'll eat me alive if I go to Vince."

"I realize that," Ariane said. "But they're going to far with the hazing. They're being a little bit extreme."

"Let's just say I do tell," Speedy said. "What's it going to do. Taker has a lot of pull backstage. Angela's like

Donnar Corleone here, and ninety percent of the locker room hates my fucking guts. I have no chance."

"You have to stand up to them, Tony." Ariane said. "If you don't, they're going to keep antagonizing you."

He was tired. Also, he didn't want to tell her that Taker and Angela were blackmailing him for his obedience.

Didn't want to tell her that he had been raped by Taker. So he nodded and said, "Fine, I'll confront them when the

time's right. Thanks for caring, Ariane."

"Anytime," Ariane said. She gave Speedy a hug and kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Speedy went to take a bath. He wanted to drown himself. But then he remembered that his favorite uncle

committed suicide, remembered how it took its toll on his aunt and cousins. He couldn't do that to his sister and

her children. He would just have to grin and bear it. Eventually they'd grow bored of hazing him and leave him

alone.

He didn't know how wrong he was.


	5. Chapter 5

After two weeks, the WWE Superstars were finally going home. They were relieved to be seeing their loved ones and glad to be away from the road, but none of this manifested in them more than Speedy.

Speedy was so mentally on edge from the hazings, that his in ring performance had suffered as a result. He was botching his spots and his push was coming to a halt. He was getting yelled at by road agents and Vince himself for his poor performance. All Speedy wanted to do at the moment was go home and spend time with his family.

Speedy packed up everything, triple checked to make sure he wasn't leaving anything behind.

He headed to the door and opened it. A tall woman with a dark pixie haircut and dark cold eyes appeared in front of his door.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going, bean bag?" Angela Dragonetti demanded.

"Home," Speedy said in a diminished tone, "you have no say-so or control over me going home."

Angela decked Speedy. He fell to the floor, but got up quickly and charged at Angela. A hard knee to the jaw

knocked Speedy down again. He looked up to see Angela pulling out a syringe. He tried to get away, but

Angela, with surprising strength for someone as thin as her wrestlered him to the ground.

"This will hurt a little," she said as Speedy kept struggling, "but don't worry, you'll never remember the pain."

"She took the syringe and stuck it in his neck. Everything got fuzzy, then faded to black...

Speedy awoke several hours later. He was laying on something. He was in a large dimly lit room. His head was swimming and he had a dull pain in his neck.

As Speedy's vision came into focus, he looked around the room. The room's walls were painted black, though as the room was dimly lit it could have been dark blue or green. In one section of the room, there were numerous toys and devices that Speedy often saw in BDSM movies; Whips, paddles, cuffs, harnesses, ropes, cat o nine was a thing that resembled a large X with two horizontal lines. As Speedy looked at the devices, he realized the bed that he was on had a padded top and chains on it.

Just when Speedy thought about making a run for it, he heard footsteps issuing from the stairs. He heard voices.

"That amount of Demerol I gave him lasts for only three hours," said a woman's voice. "He should be up."

"Good," said a man's baritone voice. "I'm tired of waiting."

Before Speedy knew it, he was looking up at 'Taker and Angela. He could tell things were about to get worse.

"Where am I?" he asked in a tone that was fraught with fear.

"Never mind that," Angela said. "But you're about to find out why you're here."

Taker stepped in front of Angela.

"Apart from being a professional wrestler, I'm also part of a secret society." Taker said. "Which is not important, but I'm part of a brotherhood that captures young bitches like you and make them ours if you know what I mean."

"What're you going to do?" Speedy asked.

"You're going to sign a written agreement basically saying you give consent for me to do whatever I want with you."

"And what if I don't want to consent to you?" Speedy asked.

Taker gave Speedy a withering look.

"On normal days, I would have knocked your ass out," Taker said. "But it's not necessary right now. Anyway, I'm not asking you to give me your consent, I'm telling you."

Speedy gulped as Angela got out a paper and pen.

"You have no option," Taker said. "Sign the contract or die."

'Taker," Speedy said in a pleading tone. "Is there anything I can do to convince you this isn't necessary? I'll leave the WWE, I'll pack my bags, quit and never come back. You'll never see me again, I swear."

"Shut the fuck up!" Taker snarled. "So many guys have gotten out of my grasp; Paul London, The Dicks, Palmer Cannon, all of them left before I could make them mine! You're not getting away boy. I've got you and you're mine. I'm going to say this one more time. Sign the fucking contract!"

Speedy took the pen from Angela and signed the contract.

"Good," Taker said silkily, "you're almost officially my property. We have to go through two procedures. First procedure, The Branding."

"Branding?" Speedy repeated. "Branding is for livestock."

Taker smiled. It wasn't a happy smile.

"Livestock," he said. "That's what you are Speedy. My livestock. Because your ass belongs to me now."

He turned to Angela.

"Angel, get me a needle and a lighter." he said.

Angela rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me [i]'Angel'[/i] Taker," she said testily

"Fine, Angela," Taker said impatiently. "Give me a damn needle,"

Angela disappeared further into the room for a few seconds. She came back with a long lethal looking needle and pulled out a zippo lighter with a weed leaf designed on it.

"Get up for a second, boy," Taker demanded.

Speedy got up and faced Taker.

"Drop your pants," Taker ordered.

Obediently, Speedy removed his jeans and underwear. Angela looked down and let out a low whistle.

"You're hung like a horse, bean burrito," she said. "If I didn't hate you so much, you would have a chance with me."

"You see that pummel right there?" Taker said, indicating a thing that Speedy associated with gymnastics, "bend over on that,"

Speedy obediently laid down on the pummel.

"Brace yourself," Taker said, heating up the needle with the lighter. "Because it's going to hurt. A lot."

"Not as much as that cock in his ass will," Angela said snickering.

After the needle was heated up enough, Taker dug into the flesh of Speedy's buttocks with the needle. Speedy yelled out in pain. Taker laughed softly in his ear as he continued to carve into Speedy's butt.

The branding only took 6 minutes, but it was the most painful 6 minutes of Speedy's life. He felt the raw searing pain on his ass. Taker stared at his symbol, admiring his work for a few moments.

"Procedure One complete," Taker said. "And now to seal the deal, we're going to consumate this new ownership. Angela, would you like to watch?"

"No thanks, Deadman," Angela said. "I'm hungry and I'd rather not lose my appetite. I'm heading to the dispensary up the street. Be back in a while."

"Your loss," Taker muttered before turning to Speedy.

"Looking a little tense, sweet pea," he said. "I know just what to do for that,"

Once again, he disappeared. Speedy heard romantic music blaring over a stereo. Taker returned with a bottle of champagne.

"Been saving this shit for a rainy day," he said, pouring the contents into two flute glasses and giving one to Speedy.

"To us," Taker said, raising his glass, "may this be a long lasting and sexually satisfying partnership."

He drank the champagne. Figuring he'd better follow suit, Speedy drank too. He drank a few more glasses with Taker. He figured he'd have to for what was about to happen next.

Taker took his shirt off. His muscular body was glistening with perspiration. He removed Speedy's shirt and threw it to the floor. He then grabbed the back of Speedy's neck and pulled Speedy into a deep kiss. Not a passionate kiss, a kiss meant to degrade and humiliate Speedy. He ran his hands across Speedy's ass and squeezed hard.

"Nice soft pretty lips," Taker said, his voice deeper with evil titillation. "Get on your knees, bitch,"

Speedy couldn't believe this was happening to him. Nonetheless, got to his knees as Taker unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants. His cock was long thick and pale with a large puce head. He stroked it into readiness and and slapped it against Speedy's face.

"Make like a turkey boy," Taker said. "And get the gobbling."

Wondering how he was going to fit the whole thing into his mouth, Speedy licked the tip of Taker's cock in circular motion a few times before putting a few inches in his mouth.

[i]Just pretend it's a popsicle[/i], Speedy thought as he ran his lips up and down Taker's shaft. [i]A cherry flavored popsicle[/i]. It didn't taste like cherry flavored popsicle.

"Yeah, that's it," Taker groaned as Speedy lowered his head a little and sucked a little harder. He grabbed Speedy's head and made rythmic thrusts. Speedy gagged a little, but not wanting to suffer Taker's wrath, he sucked and slurped, making Taker cry out.

After a few more minutes, Taker withdrew his cock, slick with Speedy's saliva and wiped it on Speedy's shirt.

"No more candy," Taker said. "Time to get down to the nitty gritty. Get up."

Speedy raised up on his feet. Taker walked him back to the pummel and told him to bend over. Feeling sick and

disgusted with himself, Speedy bent over once more. Taker ran a large hand up and down Speedy's back before squeezing his ass.

"Never took the time to appreciate what a beautiful ass you have," Taker said, squeezing Speedy's ass once more. "You Hispanics have nice bubble asses."

He spread Speedy's cheeks wide open. He rubbed his cock against his tight opening. Speedy let a whimper escape his lips. He wanted to fight, to defend himself, not just let it happen.

But too late. Taker had his cock in his ass and was pumping away. He slammed his cock into his ass relentlessly. Speedy took it, staring at the dark walls, listening to Taker's deep grunts and groans, the stench of sweat and despair overwhelming. He wanted to die.

After what seemed like forever, Taker pulled out and came on Speedy's back. The warm sticky substance felt nasty.

"That was great sweetcheeks," Taker said. "Did you enjoy that as much as I did?"

Speedy said nothing. He was too horrified to say anything.

"Well, there's a couple of showers in here," Taker said. "One's in here. You take the one down here, I'll take the one upstairs. Go get yourself cleaned up. There's towels, washrags and clothes of your size in there."

He pointed to the bathroom in the back. Speedy went inside.

As he scrubbed his body, shame spread throughout his body like gangrene. He felt like a disgrace, less of a man. What would his family think of him?

After he showered and dried himself off, he found a bunch of unisex clothing and fresh underwear and quickly put them on.

Taker was in the room, showered and dressed. He was smoking a cigarette.

"We're waiting for Angela," Taker told him. "As soon as she gets here, we're leaving,"

The two men sat in silence, waiting for Angela to arrive. It was about a half an hour later when she did, bearing bags of food with her.

"Hey, Deadman," she said. "How was the little honeymoon?"

"Lovely," Taker said.

"Glad to hear," Angela said. "Got some sandwiches and stuff in here. I've had my share, so if you two are hungry, knock yourselves out."

Speedy took a large pastrami sandwich with chips and Cherry Coke. He had to have something besides the taste of Taker's cock in his mouth.

After the two men had their fill, they all got into a Chevy G20 with the Greek god, Neptune painted on it.

"Where's you get this?" Taker asked as Angela started the van up.

"Friend's out of town," Angela said. "He loaned it to me for the time being. He's big into Greek Mythology. Bitchin' ain't it?"

She pulled out of the driveway and sped off.

It seemed like forever when the car stopped. It was nightfall by the time it did. They pulled up in front of a European style ranch home surrounded by a thicket of trees and electric fences.

"Everybody out," Angela said.

Speedy's legs had fallen asleep while in the G20. As he was trying to get out of the van, he fell. Angela burst into guffaws as Speedy lay on the dirt ground, tasting blood.

"Get up, boy," Taker said, angrily.

Speedy got up, shaking violently.

"Keep fucking moving!" Taker shouted.

Except for the crescent moon, it was completely dark. Speedy staggered to the front door of the house.

When they reached the door, Taker pulled out a key and opened the door.

"Go," he said to Angela and Speedy. They went in first.

As Taker turned on the light switch, Speedy looked around. He was standing in the middle of a living room big enough to fit a small house inside. The floors were made of white oak that looked as it it had been waxed. The

living room had fancy looking furniture and a large flat screen TV. There was a large marble fireplace that looked warm and welcoming with plaques, awards and trophies sitting on the top of it. The walls were painted platinum with plum and black textiles. One the walls were numerous championship belts that Taker had won throughout the years. There was a wall unit full of ancient relics that Speedy thought was impressive. Impressive as the house was it had an air of not being frequented.

"Like my house?" Taker asked. Take a long hard look around because this is where you'll be residing for the rest of your sorry ass life."

Speedy looked at him.

"W-what?" Speedy stammered.

"You didn't think you were going home were you?" Taker asked scornfully, "not after I told you that you're now my property? This is your new home."

Speedy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Now, as my slave, you will not be known by Speedy or your government name. "You'll be known, as "bitch", "bottom boy" or whatever term is appropiate at the time. You will address me as 'Master' or 'Sir'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Speedy said.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Master," Speedy replied.

"Good," Taker said. "Now as my property, you'll do whatever I tell you to. Keeping this house clean, cooking, freeding my dogs, and sex. Yeah, you're going to do all of that boy. And as my property, you lose all the rights you had. That includes your clothes, hand them over."

Speedy removed his clothes until he as standing in his boxers.

"The panties too," Taker demanded.

Speedy removed his underwear, feeling like he was removing the last remains of his dignity.

"Alright," Taker said. "Listen here. Your life from now on to to serve and obey me. I'll tell you when to go to bed, when to wake up, when to shower, when to piss, when to shit, when to eat. All of that. You're not to speak unless spoken to or asked a question. You're not to give direct eye contact or sit on any of the furniture here. You sit on the floor like the little dog you are. Any rule breaking will result in severe consequences. Do you understand?

"Yes, Master," Speedy said miserably.

"Good," Taker said. "Now are there any questions you want to ask me?"

"Yes, sir," Speedy said. "I have a sister. She has two children. She was living with me. I was paying all of the bills and helping her out. How am I going to do that here?"

"We're not complete assholes," Angela said. "Once a week, Taker and myself will mail out a check to her, so

she'll still be able to take care of her kids and everything else. And we'll allow you to write her once a month. But you'll tell her that you're in extended rehab for drug addiction. You're not to tell her where you really are. If you do, you'll have that privilege revoked."

"Okay, we've gotten that out of the way," Taker said. Here's your first assigment as a bottom boy. You're going to shave. Your facial hair, your chest hair, and your pubic hair. I will not have a hairy slave. The bathroom's the third door on the right. Shaving cream and razors are in the bathroom. Don't close the door, because remember, you no longer have privacy or rights. Get the scaping."

Speedy headed to the bathroom, turning away just in time to wipe the tears that had finally escaped his eyes. This had to be some kind of nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

Speedy has prepared his master's dinner. It was done before 6:30, just like his master had instructed. He checked the brisket and cut it. It was very tender and pulled apart easily. The baked beans were home made, the red potato sald was made with Hellman's mayo instead of Miracle Whip. Master hated Miracle Whip.

Speedy checked the dessert, Pecan pie. It was made to perfection. He then added just the right amount of sugar to the blackberry iced tea. He used raw sugar instead of granulated sugar. Master didn't like granulated sugar.

It was a little too much for Speedy, but he had to make sure his master was always in a good mood. He had to make sure he did everything perfect or he would suffer his master's wrath.

Speedy shivered. This was due to the fact that Speedy was terrified of what Master would do to him and there was a cool breeze meandering throughout the house and he was naked. As a mark of his enslavement, Speedy was not allowed to wear clothing.

Speedy heard the rumbling of a motorcycle. It was his master. He went to the door to wait for him. He watched as the doorknob turned and in came his master, the Undertaker.

Taker was an imposing sight, over three hundred pounds of solid muscle packed into his 6'8 frame. His auburn hair that he had cut into a mohawk was streaked with gray. His viridescent eyes were cold and aloof, which intensified when they landed on Speedy.

"G-good evening, Master," Speedy said, looking at Taker's boots.

"Evenin'," Taker said. He put his hand on Speedy's head and forced him to his knees. Speedy kissed both of Taker's boots.

"Get up," Taker said, contempt etched on his rugged face. Speedy got to his feet and looked away.

Taker went into the dining room and sat at the end of the table looking haughty and angry. Speedy kneeled down beside Taker and bowed his head. As a submissive, he had to kneel down before Taker always.

"Did you do everything that I've asked of you?" Taker asked.

"Yes, master," Speedy said, still looking at the floor, "the clothes are drying right now, the floor is waxed and the food has been prepared the way you asked me."

"Good, good," Taker said. "I'm starving. Make me a plate sweetcheeks."

Speedy muttered something in Spanish, albeit sotto voce. He disliked being called humilating names by his master. But there was nothing he could do about it.

He went inside the kitchen and got a clean plate and then piled the plate up with a generous amount of everything. He then poured iced tea into a tall glass.

As soon as he put the plate in front of Taker, Taker examined the food for errors by sampling each of everything. His face was impassive.

"This is good, slave," Taker said.

"Thank you, Master," Speedy said as he kneeled to the floor.

Taker continued to eat. He asked for seconds and thirds. Speedy was happy to oblige. If things went well, maybe Master would reward him with some clothes.

"Clean these dishes, slave," Taker demanded. "In the mean time, I'm heading to the laundry room. "You've done well so far."

"Thank you, Master," Speedy said as he gathered up the plates and went into the kitchen. He was in the middle of putting the dirty dishes into the dishwasher when Taker bellowed, "SLAVE, GET IN HERE NOW!"

Body paralyzed with fear, Speedy forced his legs to move and went into the laundry room to face Taker, whose eyes were luminescent with rage.

"What the fuck is this?" Taker demanded, holding up a white t-shirt which to Speedy's horror, had turned pink.

"You mixed the whites with the red underwear, didn't you?" Taker asked, his teeth bared.

Speedy, who was close to pissing on the floor, said, "Yes, master,"

Taker face palmed and said, "How many times do I have to tell you not to mix the whites with the fucking colors?! You stupid fuck, I'm sick of going through this with you!"

He floored Speedy with a right hook. Speedy clutched his face. Taker had busted up his nose.

"Get up, bitch!" Taker said, grabbing Speedy by his collar. "Off your ass!"

Speedy got up, choking and sputtering. Taker jerked the collar and lead him to his bedroom.

"I've told you a million times, boy," Taker said. "I'm sick and tired of your incompetence. Get to your fucking knees!"

Shaking violently, Speedy got down on his knees. Taker was talking off his belt. It was a long and thick belt (bullhide) with a large golden long horn as the buckle. Speedy has been on the receiving end of that belt twice. The second time, he had been pissing blood.

"If you flinch," Taker said, getting behind Speedy, "I'll fucking skin you alive."

Speedy waited with bated breath. Then he heard the hissing of the belt in the air and then, a nanosecond later the instense stinging pain making contact with his skin.

Speedy squealed in pain as Taker flogged him repeatedly with the belt, each strike more intense than the previous. Taker was unsympathetic to Speedy's cries.

"There," said Taker examining Speedy's back. Thick angry welts ran across it. "That felt good didn't it? That'll teach you not to fuck up my clothes. SILENCE!" he roared.

Speedy, who was laying on the floor, sobbing, surceased instantly. Taker gave him a look of deep abhorrence.

"Pathetic," he said. "That was just a warm up. I'm not done with you by a damn sight."

He pulled down his pants, revealing his thick pulsating cock. Speedy went to put his cock in his mouth when Taker again decked him.

"Did I tell you to suck my cock, boy?" Taker asked viciously. "Well, did I?"

"N-no, Master," Speedy said, blood spurting out of his mouth as he spoke.

He grabbed Speedy by the collar and forced him on his bed. Speedy automatically spread himself, preparing to accomodate Taker, who was lubing up his cock. He wished he could prevent this, but if he refused sex, he would pay with his life.

Taker slapped Speedy's hard before ramming his cock up it. Speedy bit the pillow hard to keep from screaming as his rectal muscles clamped around Taker's hard cock. It hurt so bad. Taker groaned, relishing in Speedy's despondency. He thrusted and grinded making sure Speedy felt every inch of his cock.

"Like that boy?" Taker tauned as he continued his onslaught. "Like the way my cock feels in your tight sweet little ass?"

Speedy didn't answer. His silence cost him. Taker punched him in the back of his head, nearly knocking him unconscious.

"I asked you a question," Taker growled as he rode Speedy hard. "Do you like how my cock feels in your ass?"

"Yes, master," Speedy gasped.

"Say you love Master's cock," Taker hissed, "tell me you love my cock!"

"I love Master's cock in my ass," Speedy said, weakly.

Taker rode Speedy harder, his cock slamming itself against Speedy's prostate repeatedly, making his cock harder than algebra.

At last, Taker erupted, his semen cacading into Speedy's ass. He pulled out and collapsed on the bed, leaving Speedy whimpering silently to himself.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Taker spoke.

"You're a good fuck boy, you know that?" he asked.

"Yes, Master," Speedy said, feeling disgusted with himself, adding, "thank you for fucking me. Thank you for the beating."

"You better fucking thank me," Taker said. "Because you're lucky that's all it was. Next time, I just might make you a eunuch.

Speedy looked at him, terror engraved in every feature of his face.

"Yeah, that's right," Taker said. "I mean what I say. Fuck up again and see what happens. Get yourself cleaned up!"

Speedy sprang to his feet and ran to the showers. Taker followed him.

"When you get out of the shower, I want you to finish cleaning those dishes," Taker said. "Then you're going to write a two page report. You're going to write about your punishment, why you were punished, and what you will do in the future to prevent being punished in the future. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, Master," Speedy said.

"And you're going in the basement for two weeks," Taker said. "No meals, only water. I hope you learned your lesson, bitch."

Speedy got into the shower. He felt so dejected, so defeated. He was nothing but someone's fuck horse. And there was not a thing he could do.


End file.
